The Chronicles Of DENNIS!
by monkeyshoe
Summary: A story chronicling Dennis up to his last job.
1. Gerry McYearold's Club

The Chronicles of DENNIS! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I am just a fan writing a story about them. 

Episode One: Gerry McYearold's Club

A slick black motorbike slid across the bottom of the sea. It stopped in front of the toughest bar in the sea. A tall, green fish with huge muscles, sunglasses, a hat and a balaclava covering his mouth walked inside. All the fish inside were punching and throwing chairs at each other while heavy metal music blared out practically making everyone deaf. The fish sat down on one of the chairs and waited for someone to come. That someone came two minutes later.

He walked up to the bartender. "Is Dennis here? We have a meeting." Dennis lifted his sunglasses, revealing another pair underneath.

"I'm Dennis." Said Dennis. "What do you want?"

"Could we talk outside, I can't hear myself think in this place."

Dennis and the man went outside. "I want you to take care of this guy." The man handed Dennis a photograph. Dennis looked at it. It was a picture of a large salmon with a tuxedo. "That's Gerry McYearold. The most feared gangster in all of the oceans."

"Where might I find him?" asked Dennis.

"I'm not sure where he is, but I know someone who can tell you. His name is Eugene Krabs, and he lives in Bikini Bottom. You can find him in his restaurant, the Krusty Krab."

"Bikini Bottom, Eugene Krabs, Krusty Krab, Gerry McYearold. Got it. Why do you want this guy down?"

"He's after my blood, man. Just take him down. Here's your pay." He threw 200 sand dollars at Dennis and ran off.

Dennis turned on his motorbike and zoomed off towards Bikini Bottom.

Dennis stopped at the Krusty Krab restaurant and went inside. "Fast food. Disgusting." A red crab walked by Dennis and said:

"Hello, there. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Eugene Krabs." Said Dennis.

"That be I." Said the crab. "How can I help you? One Krabby Patty or two?"

"I want to know about Gerry McYearold." Said Dennis.

"McYearold?!" Said Krabs. "Um, come into my office, I'll talk to you about him." Dennis followed Krabs into his office and sat down in front of the desk.

"Before I got into the fast food business I used to work for McYearold." Said Krabs. "I would make drinks for his club, take care of his pets while he was away, stuff like that. Then he fired me when I found out he was a gangster. He even sent his best men after me. But I wasn't called Iron Claws in the Navy for nuthin'!"

"Where is McYearold?" Dennis demanded.

"I remember where his club was located." Said Krabs. "It's in the dark alley behind the Shell Shack."

Dennis stormed out of the restaurant and ran towards the alley.

Dennis' motorbike stopped behind the Shell Shack. He slid off and walked towards a small building with the sign:

McYearold's Businessmen Club

Dennis knocked on the door. He didn't knock that hard, but the door disintegrated into a pile of dust. Woodworm wriggled out of the pile, which explained why. A small clown fish was mopping the filthy floor inside. The place was filled with nostalgia pictures from the 1950's covered the wall. A small stage took up one of the corners of the room, with dirty jazz instruments obviously never used in the past 60 years. Along with the pictures on the wall, there were other pictures on the wall with various bands that have played on the very stage. Dennis could even recognise the same Gerry McYearold he saw in the picture the weak fish gave him.

The fish that was mopping saw Dennis and the pile of dust behind him. "Hello, there, stranger. How can I help you?"

Dennis took down his sunglasses, yet again revealing another pair underneath. "I'm looking for Gerry McYearold. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Gerry McYearold?" The man started laughing, and then stopped when he saw Dennis was starting to put his hand in his holster, where he kept his punching gloves. "No offence, sir, but McYearold died years ago. Heart Attack, it was. This place closed down not too long after."

"WHAT?!" Dennis shouted. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I bought the place a couple o' days ago. Turning it into a magic shop." The man replied. He looked behind Dennis. "Looks like I might need a new door."

"That creep!" Shouted Dennis. "Sending me to off someone who's already DEAD! I'll show him!" Dennis ran out of the door. He jumped on to the motorbike and zoomed off. The man watched Dennis ride off.

"He was going to off McYearold?" He said. "I better call the police."

Dennis was zooming towards the county line when he started to hear sirens behind him. He looked behind himself. Three police cars were after him. "Barnacles."

"STOP!" Came a noise from one of the police cars. "If you get past the county line we won't be able to persecute you."

Dennis put all his emergency gas and he zoomed close to the county line… the stopped. The gas meter was empty. Dennis went behind the bike and pushed. He got past the county line and pushed the bike further.

The police cars stopped. "Fishpaste!" Said one of the officers. "The chief said that if I didn't catch one more criminal he'd fire me."

Dennis continued pushing towards the nearest gas station. He would get some gas, and THEN he'll start looking for another job. He'd also look for the creep who gave him a false job.


	2. The Plankton Job

The Chronicles of DENNIS! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I am just a fan writing a story about them. 

Episode Two: The Plankton Job

The Ukulele Bottom Police Patrol had something tricky on their hands. A slick black motorbike was going 100mph at a 60mph zone. The driver was a large green muscle-bound fish with the name Dennis.

Dennis zoomed past all the houses in the area and lost the police after passing a donut shop. He stopped the bike and lifted his hat. There was a sticky note inside saying "Ukulele Bottom Orchestra Hall. 4:30pm. Beethoven's Fifth Symphony."

By a coincidence Dennis stopped in front of the hall. He went inside and sure enough Beethoven's Fifth Symphony was playing. A small, squeaky voice whispered. "You Dennis?"

Dennis looked down. There was a small copepod plankton with a straw hat and dungarees standing in front of him. "Who are you?" said Dennis.

"Billy-Bob-Jim-Bob-Billy Plankton." Said the plankton. I want you to get someone out of my life. My brother, Sheldon. He's not like the rest of us. While my other brothers and sisters would pass the time playing the banjo or harvesting crops. He's building computers and… and…" he struggled. "And teech-Noa-Olll-JEE"

"Technology?" said Dennis.

"That's the one. I'm sick of it. I want you to get rid of Sheldon on April 14th. The rest of us will be on a trip to the hay museum while Sheldon and Dad will stay behind."

"What does Sheldon look like?" Said Dennis.

"He doesn't wear a straw hat." Then the plankton started to walk away. "Oh, here's your money." He threw a small ball of sand dollars at Dennis.

April 14th. A teeny-tiny small wooden house was close to Dennis. "I'm going to bed, Dad." Came a loud voice from inside.

"Good-night son. A hyuk, hyuk, hyuk."

Dennis slammed down to the ground and watched Sheldon snuggle up in bed. He put his fingers in Sheldon's window and grabbed his antennae. "What the?" Sheldon screamed. He saw Dennis. "AAAH!"

"I've been hired to take you down." Said Dennis.

"Wait!" Shouted Sheldon. "I have money!" he took out a small change purse. "Wait a minute, where's my small ball of cash? Oh, I bet it was Billy-Bob-Jim-Bob-Billy who stole it!"

Dennis lowered his eyebrows. "Uh, since I get paid either way, I'll let you go. On one condition."

"What?" Said Sheldon happily.

"You must never come back here."

"No problem! I've been meaning to go live on my own for a while now. First, I'll go to college. The, I'll be able to brag about it. Then, I'll start my own fast food business! THEN…"

Dennis flicked Sheldon away. He threw a card after Sheldon. "Here's my card, if you need me. Uh, I'm starting to feel I'm losing the urge to KILL! Ah, well. At least the money's good."


	3. Dennis's Last Job

The Chronicles of DENNIS! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I am just a fan writing a story about them. 

Episode Three: Dennis's Last Job

FIVE YEARS LATER…

"No! Stop! Desist! AAAAH!"

Dennis grabbed the fish by the neck and threw him into the bookcase. Several books landed on the fish's head, knocking him out.

Dennis walked out to his motorbike and zoomed to the next meet-up point. The next job will be the last one he'll do before he retires. He stopped in Bikini Bottom to a large, bucket shaped restaurant. Titled "The Chum Bucket". He knocked on the door. There came a familiar voice inside. "MY FIRST CUSTOMER!"

"To tell the truth, I'm surprised." Came a female voice.

A small plankton burst open the doors. "Our special today is… YOU?"

"Me?"

"No not you, I meant you!"

"I'm the special?"

"No, you're not the special, you're the guy who was sent to kill me five years ago."

"You sent me to get someone. Who?" Said Dennis.

"I want you to get this sponge and his pal." Said Sheldon. He showed Dennis a picture of a yellow sponge and a pink starfish. "I want them gone in under 6 days."

Dennis hopped on to the motorbike. "I want my pay now."

"No pay," said Sheldon. "Until you take that little yellow nuisance and his fat friend out."

Sheldon got a call from Assassins R' Us next week. "I'm afraid that Dennis the assassin you hired was not able to complete his job. NO MONEY BACK!" the phone hung up. Sheldon gave the phone back.

"Lights out at 5:00pm!" said the guard.

Sheldon was in Bikini Bottom Jail.

To find out what happened to Dennis, watch the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie

THE END


End file.
